Sonic Underground Revisited
by LogiTeeka
Summary: What if Sonic Underground was set within the SatAM canon... without music videos! Dedicated in memory of Ben Hurst.
1. Chapter 1

**Aleena (narrating):** _There was once a time when Robotropolis was beautiful. It was then a peaceful city known as Mobotropolis. For centuries, we creatures of Mobius had lived in harmony with all the land and its resources. But just after my children were born, Mobotropolis came under attack. Many battles soon fallowed and our family was outlawed; a price placed on our heads. To protect my family, I had to give up my children. __It wasn't easy for me to do, but I made a promise that the four of us would reunite at the war's end. Yes, we will be reunited! And on that day... I'll be waiting._

**1. Windimire Manor, Garden - Night**

[Lightning flashes in the sky above. Aleena (a magenta hedgehog) approaches the front door of a rich manor, carrying one of her sleeping children inside a cradle. She puts the cradle down on the porch and sadly kisses her daughter on the forehead. She then rings the door bell and quickly runs away, disappearing down the street. The door opens and Lady Windimire (a female otter) steps out. She looks around and spots the baby hedgehog lying in front of her. She gasps.]

**Lady Winimire:** What in heaven's name? Oh, you poor little thing!

[She picks the baby up and brings her inside. The hedgehog cries as Lady Windimire gently strokes the hedgehog's forehead.]

**Lady Windimire:** Now, now. I'll take care of you now.

**2. The Great Forest, Uncle Chuck's Cottage - Night**

[Aleena approaches the front door of a small cottage out in the forest. In another basket, she carries her eldest son. She sadly kisses her son as she places the basket on the doorstep and knocks on the door. She quickly runs back into the forest as the front door opens up and Sir Charles (an elderly blue hedgehog with a graying moustache) steps out, holding up a candle.]

**Sir Charles:** Who's there?

[He looks down and spots the baby in front of him. The young hedgehog opens its eyes and smiles.]

**Sir Charles:** Now who could've left you here?

[He picks up the basket and carries it into the house.]

**3. Mobotropolis, Alleyway - Night**

[Aleena runs down the dimly lit street, carrying her youngest child in her arms. Acid (a rugged rat) quietly watches her from the shadows.]

**Acid:** Well, what do we have here?

[Aleena stops in front of an old, shabby alley house. She kisses her son and sadly places the basket onto the doorstep. Hearing a noise, Aleena quickly stands up in alarm and runs back down the street from where she came. Acid steps out of the shadows and approaches the basket.]

**Acid:** As easy as taking a baby from its mother.

[He picks the basket up and carries it away.]

**4. Mobotropolis, Sewer Hideout - Night**

[The thief carries the basket through the cold tunnels of the underground sewer and into a darkened room. An overhead light turns on and the thief approaches Farrell (a giant spider dressed in ragged clothes).]

**Acid:** Farrell! Here's something for you to appreciate.

**Farrell:** Let me see, Acid.

[Acid places the basket on a nearby table in the center of the room. Farrell pulls back the blanket to show the child's face. The hedgehog looks up at the spider and smiles. Farrell smiles back and picks up the child and hugs him. The infant hedgehog smiles again.]

**5. Mobotropolis, Sewer Hideout - Morning**

**Aleena (narrating):** _Five years had passed since the day I had to give up my children, but I would not let them out of my sight._ _My youngest son, Manic, grew up in the sewers where he was taught the ways of the thieves by the mastermind Ferrell..._

[The morning sunrays shine through the sewer vents over the hideout. A five-year-old Manic drums his drumsticks on a wooden bench. Acid watches him while sitting on a nearby sewer pipe. Farrell approaches them.]

**Farrell:** Have you been studying your lessons, Manic?

**Manic:** Yep.

**Farrell:** Well?

**Manic:** Just a sec.

[Manic hops off the bench while tossing his drumsticks into the air and catching them with his fanny pack. Farrell walks forwards and Manic passes by his side. Farrell stops and reaches into his pocket, pretending to look worried.]

**Farrell:** "Oh my! Where is my wallet?"

**Manic:** Looking for this?

[Manic holds out the wallet in his hand. Farrell smiles.]

**Farrell:** Well done, lad. You're a good student.

[Acid snorts and rolls his eyes]

**Acid:** Big deal! At least I've been practicing. Manic only has drumming on his mind.

**Manic:** Hey, chill Acid! I've been learning!

[Acid cocks his eye.]

**Acid:** Oh yeah? Prove it!

[Manic reaches into his fanny pack and pulls out a golden pocket watch.]

**Acid:** My watch!

[Acid quickly swipes the watch away from Manic's hand, giving him a scowling look. Farrell laughs.]

**Farrell:** You never seize to surprise me, Manic. And as a reward...

[Farrell reaches into his pockets, but can't seem to find anything.]

**Farrell:** Strange. I knew I left them in here somewhere.

[Farrell looks over his shoulder and spots Manic testing out his new pair of drumsticks on a sewer pipe.]

**Manic:** Rippen' sticks, man!

[Farrell laughs. Manic puts his new drum sticks into his pack and hugs Farrell.]

**Manic:** Thanks Farrell. You're the best!

**Farrell:** Always get the finest my boy.

**6. Windimire Manor, Ballroom - Day**

**Aleena (narrating):** _My daughter, Sonia, was raised by Lady Windimire, a member of the royal court and one of Mobotropolis' richest aristocrats..._

[Sonia sits in front of a grand piano, playing music before a crowd of aristocrats. She finishes up her song. The crowd claps loudly in applause as she stands up and takes a bow.]

**Sonia:** Thank you, thank you! I adore you all!

[The aristocrats continue to applause as Sonia takes one more bow and walks offstage. Lady Windimire approaches Sonia.]

**Lady Windimire: **Sonia! You were most delightful tonight! I would gladly support you to be Mobius' number one girl musician!

**Sonia:** Thank you, Lady Windimire.

[Princess Sally (a young squirrel dressed in royal clothing) approaches her.]

**Sally:** Nice work, Sonia. Your piano skills are better then mine.

[Sonia bows to her highness.]

**Sonia:** Thank you, your highness. I've been practicing for quite a while.

**Lady Windimire:** Oh, but that's not all you two have been practicing.

[Sonia smiles.]

**Sonia:** Oh, yeah...

[At that moment, Bartleby (a young, posh-looking mink) approaches her from backstage.]

**Bartleby:** Oh Sonia, you were terrific!

[He pulls out a handful of flowers from behind his back.]

**Bartleby:** These are for you.

[Sonia blushes and sets the flowers aside.]

**Sonia:** Thanks, Bartleby. But do you mind doing a small favor for me?

**Bartleby:** Anything for you, Sonia.

**Sonia:** Attack me.

**Bartleby:** Certainly. It shall be my...

[Bartleby goes wide-eyed.]

**Bartleby:** What? B-b-but, Sonia...

**Sonia:** Just do it! I won't get mad.

[Bartleby shrugs.]

**Bartleby:** Well... alright. If you say so.

[Bartleby prepares to punch Sonia, but Sonia quickly grabs his arm, twists him around, and delivers a swift kick directly onto his back. Bartleby collapses onto the ground. Sonia stands and faces Sally.]

**Sonia:** I've just been promoted to 3rd Dan Kung-fu.

**Sally:** Impressive.

[Antoine (a young coyote wearing a blue squire uniform) approaches the injured Bartleby.]

**Antoine:** Ha! You call zat an at-tack, Bartleby? I can do butter zen zat!

[Sally turns and faces Antoine, pulling out a long judo stick.]

**Sally:** Care to give a shot, Antoine?

**Antoine:** It shall bee my plea-sure!

[Antoine immediately strikes, but Sally uses her stick to block his punch. She then wraps the stick around Antoine's arm, hits him in the face, and pulls the stick out from underneath Antoine's legs, throwing him directly onto Bartleby.]

**Bartleby:** Ow!

[Bartleby collapses back onto the ground. Lady Windimire claps with approval.]

**Lady Windimire:** Beautifully done, your highness!

[Bunnie (a young rabbit) helps the two injured boys back up. Antoine moans in disappointment.]

**Antoine:** I'm shame-ed to call myself a royal gourd!

**Bunnie:** Don't worry. I'll help train ya'll two.

[Bartleby rolls his eyes, holding his head.]

**Bartleby:** Simply cannot wait.

**7. Uncle Chuck's Cottage, Living room - Day**

**Aleena (narrating):** _And my eldest son, Sonic, grew up with my genius brother, Sir Charles, a knight in the king's royal court. Knowing nothing of their heritage, my children grew up to be like normal children... almost._

[Sonic runs around the living room at an incredible speed, sending papers and books flying off the shelves and toppling over furniture.]

**Sir Charles (voice):** Sonic! Bath time!

**Sonic:** No bath! No bath!

[Sir Charles enters the room.]

**Sir Charles:** Sonic Hedgehog! I thought I said no revving in the house!

**Sonic:** Rev, yes! Bath, no!

[Sir Charles sighs.]

**Sir Charles:** Well then, I guess I'll have to eat all those chili dogs by myself.

[Sonic stops in his tracks and looks up at his uncle. Sir Charles winks. Sonic smiles and pulls out his trainer guitar, playing a quick tune.]

**Sonic:** Rub n' scrub time!

[Sir Charles laughs.]

**8. War Ministry Building, Main Room - Day**

**Aleena:** _As the war came to an end, hopes arose that I would soon reunite with my children and return to my rightful home in Mobodoon. But little did I know that a new threat would soon arise._

[The grim-looking Julian (Doctor Robotnik) sits behind his desk in the large, white-on-white war administer room. The door opens and the elegant King Acorn (a squirrel) stomps angrily into the room towards Julian's desk. Julian stands up and faces the king.]

**King Acorn:** Julian!

[Robotnik bows.]

**Robotnik:** Sire. 

**King Acorn:** While I'm grateful for your leadership during the Great War, I will not have my orders disobeyed!

**Robotnik:** But sire, I've followed all your orders.

**King Acorn:** Then explain why your military equipment still remains on the streets.

[Robotnik slants his eyes.]

**Robotnik:** Sire, the machines will be recalled shortly, incase of another attack.

[The King angrily slams his fist onto the desk.]

**King Acorn:** I want them recalled now! We've had enough war!

**Robotnik:** It shall be done, sire.

[The King turns and storms out the room. Robotnik sits back into his seat and laughs.]

**Robotnik:** So, he's had his fill of war, eh? What a pity... especially since a new one is about to begin.

**9. Great Mountains, Oracle Cave - Night**

[The Oracle of Delphius (an elderly, robed elephant) stands alone in isolated corner of an enormous cavern. His eyes suddenly pop open, awakening from a frightening vision.]

**Oracle:** No! It can't be! I can't believe that the royal future comes down to this. Something must be done... but what?

**10. Mobotropolis, Loading Dock - Afternoon**

[Teams of SWAT Bots load cargo boxes into large storage trucks. Aleena (dressed in worker clothing) stands before the front counter of a weapon stand. A cat clerk approaches her from behind the counter.]

**Clerk:** Anything else, ma'am?

**Aleena:** Yes. You got any L-16A2's?

**Clerk:** Let me check.

[The clerk picks up a laser rifle from the shelf and hands it to Aleena. Aleena turns around and holds the rifle in her hands in a firing position.]

**Clerk:** You like it?

**Aleena:** You bet I do.

**Clerk:** You sure know your weapons.

**Aleena:** Well... my father used to work for a gun company. How much?

**Clerk:** About 150 mobiums.

[Aleena reaches into her pocket to pull out her wallet. One of her fingers touches a card and a sharp blade springs out from it.]

**Aleena:** Oops...

[She quickly closes the blade and grabs the money out of her wallet.]

**Aleena:** Here you go.

[She hands the clerk the money.]

**Clerk:** Thank you. Have a nice day.

**Aleena:** I hope I do.

[Aleena puts the gun into her bag and walks away. She walks down the dock, looking in all directions. Suddenly, in a flash of light, the faded image of the Oracle of Delphius appears in front of her.]

**Oracle:** Aleena.

[Aleena jumps back in shock.]

**Aleena:** The Oracle of Delphius! What are you doing here?

**Oracle:** Something has just come up.

**Aleena:** Is it urgent?

**Oracle:** I think you better come over to the lair and see for yourself.

**11. Underground Lair, Hanger Bay - Afternoon**

[Robotnik stares out the window of a small downward moving elevator, overlooking a massive hanger. Under the enormous bay doors lies an enormous aircraft. Hundreds of SWAT Bots complete the construction of the airship. Robotnik smiles, clasping his hands evilly. The elevator slowly comes to a stop at a platform and opens up. Snively (Robotnik's miserable nephew) walks up to the elevator door, checking his hair. Robotnik steps out of the shadows and approaches the airship.]

**Snively:** Good evening, Dr. Robotnik. Exciting trip?

[Robotnik passes Snively, not giving him a glance

**Robotnik:** Couldn't have been better, Snively.

[Robotnik walks up to the massive airship and places his hand on its massive haul.]

**Robotnik:** Yes! Marvelous, isn't it? After years and years of planning and now it's finally going to work! How long till liftoff, Snively?

**Snively:** It will be underway in about 3 hours, sir.

**Robotnik:** Excellent!

[He walks around the huge airship, rubbing his hand along its surface.]

**Robotnik:** All my life, I've always wanted this to be real. I must have drawn about a hundred diagrams and scale models of it, but I was never able to touch the real thing... until now. This would be a heart-warming moment for me... if I had a heart. Soon enough, I'll use this baby to fly it over the city of Mobotropolis, and then... it'll be mine!

**12. Great Mountains, Oracle Cave - Evening**

[Aleena approaches the Oracle.]

**Aleena:** You've called me over to tell me something Oracle?

**Oracle:** Indeed, Aleena. You see, it's only a matter of time left until you have to fulfill your deed... and quickly.

**Aleena:** Fulfill my deed?

**Oracle:** I'm sorry, but I have no other choice. If I had the power and authority to alter this demand, I would do it. But, you know as they say, "things have to be done certain ways."

**Aleena:** Oracle, please... Why have you asked me to come?

[The Oracle looks worriedly around.]

**Oracle:** See for yourself.

[He raises his hands before her eyes and a series of images project from his hand. The vision depicts Dr. Robotnik unleashing his destructive technology across the planet. Many beautiful cities are turned into industrial factory districts and forests are demolished into polluted wastelands. The vision also shows many innocent civilians being captured and turned into robotic slaves and armies of SWAT Bots patrolling the deserted city streets. Aleena gasps.]

**Aleena:** No! This can't happen!

[The Oracle closes the images.]

**Oracle:** This, Aleena, is going to start tonight. Doctor Robotnik will unleash his new weapon against Mobotropolis and begin a conquest to turn Mobius into a world of metal and terror.

**Aleena:** This is going to happen tonight?

**Oracle:** Down to the last detail, I'm afraid.

**Aleena:** Doesn't Mobotropolis have an army or something to stop this threat?

**Oracle:** I'm afraid not. You see, Mobotropolis was built for peace. Once the war is over, there's nothing no one can do to stop Doctor Robotnik from his rein of terror.

**Aleena:** But... but...

[Aleena drops down onto her knees.]

**Oracle:** But I will tell you this...

[Aleena looks back up.]

**Oracle:** Robotnik's days of terror are numbered! One day, you will reunite with your children and form the Council of Four. And on that day, Robotnik's rein of terror will end.

**Aleena:** All four of us?

**Oracle:** Yes, but there is a price, your highness...

**Aleena:** What must I do?

**Oracle:** I say again, I absolutely don't want to tell you this... but I have no choice. For the prophecy to be fulfilled... you must give up your children's reunion and go into hiding.

[There is a moment of silence. Suddenly, the Oracle is violently thrown backwards onto the cave wall. Aleena angrily grabs the Oracle's robe collar.]

**Aleena:** What do you mean I must to give up my children's reunion?

**Oracle:** Exactly what it means, Aleena. I'm sorry, I wish this didn't have to happen, but if you reunite with them now, your family shall parish and the prophecy won't come true.

**Aleena:** Why?

**Oracle:** I can't explain.

[Aleena angrily clenches her teeth and frees the Oracle from her grip. She turns and covers her face, sobbing. The Oracle approaches her.]

**Oracle:** Please listen, Aleena. I'm not the one who makes the rules; I'm not the one who makes the choices. Nor is the fact of Robotnik, or of you having to give up your children.

[Aleena looks up at him.]

**Aleena:** Then who is?

**Oracle:** Who knows? All I know is that you must give up your reunion in order for the prophecy to come true.

[Aleena stands up.]

**Aleena:** Then how will you...

[Suddenly, Aleena turns her head towards the cave entrance.]

**Aleena:** Oh no! I hear Robotnik coming!

[The Oracle quickly turns to run in fear.]

**Oracle:** Hurry! You must give them up!

**Aleena:** Oracle, calm down! I was just faking it.

[The Oracle stops and stares back at Aleena, raising an eyebrow.]

**Oracle:** Why did you do that?

**Aleena:** Because a fear is when the one thing that haunts you on the one thing you love will be gone. You're fear is of the Oracle caves gone. My love is my children; they're my light and wonder. They're my life! For years, I've waited for this reunion, and I don't want them gone again. I wanted to let you get a taste of what I'm going through. How did you like it?

[The Oracle stares at her, not saying a word. Aleena steps back with tears forming in her eyes.]

**Aleena:** What must I do?

**13. Underground Lair, Hanger Bay - Evening**

[Snively calls out to Robotnik from the aircraft's cockpit.]

**Snively:** Aircraft is ready, sir!

**Robotnik:** Good! Prepare for liftoff!

**Snively:** Yes sir!

[An alarm sounds as the massive bay doors slowly open up. SWAT Bots run for cover as the aircraft fires it repulsorlift engines and makes its way up the narrow shaft towards the open bay doors. The aircraft reaches the top and flies out of the shaft. Robotnik clasps his hands together and laughs evilly as the aircraft's dark shadow passes over him, revealing only his red glowing eyes.]

**14. Countryside, Hilltop - Evening**

**Aleena (narrating):** _That night, Robotnik overthrew King Acorn and unleashed his new technology upon Mobotropolis; turning it into a world of terror and metal..._

[Aleena stands alone on a distant hilltop overlooking the city with tears forming in her eyes. Her red robe moves gently through the air as Robotnik's massive aircraft flies out over the city. The beautiful sun set off on the horizon suddenly disappears.]

**15. Mobotropolis, Streets - Evening**

[The aircraft flies out over the city, heavy bombarding the metropolis' heart with its orbital lasers; causing destruction and mass chaos below it. Civilians run around in absolute panic as the aircraft flies over the city. Half-destroyed roads, toppled buildings, and burning car wreckages litter the streets. The aircraft's shadow moves over a park, instantly choking the trees into dead, moldy stumps. The magnificent park statue of King Acorn crumbles up into debris. Armies of SWAT Bots storm into the city, picking up many innocent civilians and loading them into transports.]

**15. Robotropolis Head Building, Roboticizing Chamber - Night**

**Aleena (narrating):** _As the source of Robotnik's money, the aristocrats were left to play... while our people were roboticized and became slaves._

[Robotnik sits in his mechanical chair, watching a whole line of civilians standing in chains, awaiting their turn to be roboticized. He laughs.]

**Robotnik:** Oh yes! Soon, the entire planet will be mine!

**16. The Great Forest, Uncle Chuck's Cottage - Night**

**Aleena (narrating):** _For the prophecy to be fulfilled, I was forced to watch my eldest son separate from his beloved family._

[A SWAT Bot transporter flies towards the small cottage home. Sir Charles stands with Sonic outside the back door, facing the forest.]

**Sir Charles:** Listen, Sonic. Run as fast as you can to Knothole Village. Don't stop and don't look back.

**Sonic:** Why? What about you?

[Sir Charles wipes a tear from his eye.]

**Sir Charles:** I'll be alright, Sonic. But you know what I need to see?

**Sonic:** What?

**Sir Charles:** The biggest rev you can make!

[Tears form in Sonic's eyes.]

**Sonic:** Really? You want me to rev?

[Sir Charles sadly smiles.]

**Sir Charles:** Sure do, Sonic. Let's see it.

[Sonic hugs Sir Charles, beginning to cry.]

**Sonic:** I love you, Uncle Chuck!

[Suddenly, the front door bursts open and a battalion of SWAT Bots file into the room.]

**SWAT Bot:** Citizen! You are under arrest!

[Sir Charles turns back to Sonic]

**Sir Charles:** Now go, Sonic! Go!

[Sonic turns and speeds away into the forest. A SWAT Bot corners Sir Charles and pins him down to the ground. Meantime, Sonic runs down the hidden path through the forest. He stops in his tracks and hides behind a tree, watching his uncle being taken into custody as the cottage goes up in flames. Sonic cries as the transporter takes off.]

**Sonic:** Noooo!

[Rosie (an elderly woodchuck) emerges from the forest and spots Sonic.]

**Rosie:** Sonic!

**Sonic:** Aunt Rosie!

[Sonic runs to her and hugs her tightly. Rosie pats Sonic on the back, trying to comfort him as he cries.]

**Rosie:** There, there. It's going to be alright.

**17. Knothole Village, Meadow - Late Afternoon**

**Aleena (narrating):** _During the Great War, Knothole Village served as a safe haven for all the children of Mobotropolis. It was also the new home for my eldest son to grow up in, where he could help his friends in the rebellion against Robotnik._

[The sun begins to set over the forest. Sonic (15 years old) runs across the field at top speed, leaving tracks of flame behind him. Tails (a small fox cub with two tails) tries his best to catch up with the blue streak.]

**Tails:** Sonic! Wait up!

[Sonic stops at a nearby tree and meets up with the small fox cub. He crosses his arms.]

**Sonic:** Tails, you're four years-old! I can't keep stopping for you, right?

**Tails:** Yes Sonic. But maybe...

**Sonic:** And I can't keep giving piggybacks either, right?

**Tails:** Yes Sonic...

**Sonic:** So try to keep up with me!

[Sonic quickly takes off, running downhill towards another field.]

**Tails:** Sonic!

[Tails uses his twin tails to catch up with Sonic, twirling them around like a helicopter. Sonic looks over his shoulder and watches Tails catch up with his speed. He smiles and gives a thumbs up.]

**Sonic:** Way to go, little bro!

[Sonic skids to a stop. Tails lands next to him.]

**Tails:** I did it, Sonic! Did you see me?

**Sonic:** Sure did, little guy! You were smoken' hot back there!

**Tails:** Yeah!

[Sonic gives Tails a high-five. At that moment, Rotor (a blue walrus) emerges from the forest and approaches them.]

**Rotor:** Sonic!

**Sonic:** Hey, Rote! What's cooken'?

**Rotor:** Sally wants you back at the village. She has a special mission for you.

**Sonic:** Hey, don't worry! I'll be there in a sonic second!

**Tails:** Can I ride with you Sonic?

[Sonic picks up Tails.]

**Sonic:** You want to ride with me?

**Tails:** Yeah, yeah, yeah!

[He puts Tails down.]

**Sonic:** Sorry bud, no can do.

**Tails:** Aww...

[He picks him back up]

**Sonic:** Just kidding!

[Sonic opens up his backpack and Tails climbs in.]

**Sonic:** Hang tight, guys! We're juicin' warp seven!

[Sonic grabs Rotor's hand and dashes away into the forest.]

**18. Knothole Village, War Alcove - Evening**

[Various villagers carry some supply boxes into the niche. Bunnie picks up a large crate and carries it away. Antoine points towards a large crate beside him.]

**Antoine:** Very good, Bunnie. Now, up wee go with zee new-one here.

[Bunnie sternly walks up to Antoine.]

**Bunnie:** Why, Antoine! I do declare, what would I ever do without your help?

[Antoine sighs.]

**Antoine:** It's nothing really.

**Bunnie:** Do tell.

[Sally checks NICOLE (her small, handheld computer). She sighs, tapping her foot impatiently.]

**Sally:** C'mon, Sonic. Where are you?

[A sonic boom is heard as Sonic weaves through the village with Tails and Rotor holding on for dear life.]

**Bunnie:** Here comes Shugah'hog!

[Antoine sniffs the air and rolls his eyes.]

**Antoine:** I sought I detected zee foul odor of...

[Sonic zooms past Antoine, causing him to spin and collapse onto the ground. Sonic skids to a stop in front of the alcove.]

**Sonic:** Wake up, guys! The hedgehog has landed.

[Tails peaks through the backpack.]

**Tails:** Wow! How fast did we go Sonic?

**Sonic:** We were scootin' and rootin', bro.

**Tails:** Aww, no way! Scootin' and rootin'?

[Rotor leans onto a nearby tree, holding his head.]

**Rotor:** Yeah... "scootin' and rootin'".

[Tails climbs out of the backpack. Bunnie helps Antoine up, now in a dizzy state.]

**Bunnie:** You alright, shugah?

**Antoine:** Ooohhh... my head is spitting...

[Sonic looks at Antoine.]

**Sonic:** You're looking a little green, Ant'. You should keep it, you look better green.

**Sally (voice):** Ahem!

[Sonic turns over to Sally, who stares at him sternly with crossed arms.]

**Sonic:** Hey, Sal! What's up?

**Sally:** I thought you were going to help.

**Sonic:** But didn't I help yesterday?

**Sally:** No.

**Sonic:** No?

**Sally:** Is there an echo?

**Sonic:** Well, what about the day before yesterday?

**Sally:** Sonic, this is important! Are you going to help us or not?

**Sonic:** I was, can, and am!

**Sally:** Alright then. Let's go over the plans.

[She turns to NICOLE.]

**Sally:** NICOLE, display factory perimeter.

**NICOLE:** Working, Sally...

[NICOLE projects a hologram of a SWAT Bot factory.]

**Sally:** This is Robotnik's new SWAT Bot factory...

**Sonic:** Big deal! I can take down that factory with my eyes closed!

**Sally:** I'm afraid it won't be that easy, Sonic. Robotnik has set up a powerful forcefield around the factory's perimeter. It's strong enough to deflect almost any attack, so it's going to take all your extra speed to break through that shield's barrier.

**Sonic:** No problem-o, Sal! I was built for speed and born for danger! "Speed's" my middle name and danger's my game!

**Sally:** This isn't a game, Sonic! You can't let Robotnik seize you. Keep your speed up.

**Sonic:** Why do I have to be so fast, Sal? I can outrun Robotnik's Stealth Bots without a sweat!

**Sally:** But if Robotnik finds out who's been taking out his factories, he'll hunt you down.

**Sonic:** Don't worry, Sal! Ol' Robuttnik hasn't caught the hedgehog yet!

[Sonic turns to Rotor.]

**Sonic:** Come on Rotor! We gotta do the ring thing!

[Sally gasps as Sonic charges up and rushes away. She sighs.]

**19. Knothole Village, Ring Grotto - Evening**

[Sonic dashes through the village towards the grotto. He meets up with Tails and Rotor at the small grotto. Tails stares at his reflection in the pond.]

**Tails:** Is it time yet?

**Rotor:** Any second now.

[The water starts bubbling. Sonic steps back.]

**Tails:** Here it comes!

[The water glows gold and a power ring rises up from the surface. Rotor picks up Tails and holds him out over the water towards the ring. Tails grabs it.]

**Tails:** I got it!

[Tails places the ring into Sonic's backpack and closes the top.]

**Tails:** Hey, Sonic? How come you're the only guy who can use the power rings?

**Sonic:** My Uncle Chuck invented them. With their power, I can take down dorks like Robotnik.

**Tails:** I hate cranky old Robotnik!

**Sonic:** Heh, yeah. Don't we all?

[Rotor looks at his watch. The timer goes off.]

**Rotor:** Whoops! Let's go. Jelly and jam time!

**Sonic:** That's juice and jam, Rote.

**Rotor:** Oh yeah...

[Rotor chuckles.]

**Rotor:** Good luck Sonic!

**Sonic:** Way past!

[Sonic speeds away from the grotto. Rotor and Tails wave.]

**20. Factory, Robotnik's Shuttle - Night**

[A small shuttle rests on a landing platform overlooking the new factory's perimeter. Robotnik sits in the shuttle's back seat, gleefully petting Cluck (his roboticized pet chicken). Snively checks several security monitors.]

**Robotnik:** Shield status.

**Snively:** The shield is ready, sir.

**Robotnik:** Then what are you waiting for? Activate!

**Snively: **Yes, sir.

[Snively scurries over to a control panel and pulls a lever. Robotnik rubs his hands.]

**Robotnik:** Let's see the Freedom Fighters use their secret weapon this time.

**21. Robotropolis, Factory Perimeter - Night**

[An alarm sounds and a bright red forcefield envelops the entire factory. A cold wind blows through the dark metropolis as Sonic stands on a distant hill with his backpack. Rotor's voice sounds from Sonic's communicator.]

**Rotor (voice):** You ready Sonic?

**Sonic:** You bet! Once Sal gives the signal, it's "Juice and Jam Time!"

**Rotor (voice):** You don't have to do this, Sonic.

**Sonic:** Got to, Rote. If I don't take down that force field, Robotnik will put them on all of his factories. Don't worry! I've been practicing.

**Rotor (voice):** Good, because you're on!

**Sonic:** Good! 'Cause I hate waiting! Gotta juice and jam!

[Sonic revs up and steaks down from the hill towards the factory.]

**22. Factory, Robotnik's Shuttle - Night**

[Another alarm sounds. Snively approaches Robotnik.]

**Robotnik:** Snively, what's going on?

**Snively:** Sir! Motion sensors detect a fast approaching object heading strait towards the facility.

**Robotnik:** Radar?

**Snively:** Too low.

**Robotnik:** So, the resistance is launching their secret weapon again. Let's see them try to beat this force field!

**23. The Great Forest, South Lookout - Night**

[Sally, Bunnie, and Rotor sit on a lookout platform, overlooking Robotropolis off in the distance. Rotor looks through a pair of binoculars.]

**Sally:** Is he almost there?

**Rotor:** Not yet. He's going to need much more speed to break through that forcefield's barrier.

**Bunnie:** C'mon, Shugah'hog! Give 'er the juice!

**24. Robotropolis, Factory Perimeter - Night**

[Sonic runs faster and the background becomes a massive blur.]

**Sonic:** Arg.. Just... a little... faster!

[Sonic checks his speed on his watch.]

**Rotor (voice):** You're almost there, Sonic! Give it all you got!

[Sonic reaches into his backpack and pulls out the power ring. He holds it tightly in his hand, causing it to release a great amount of light.]

**Sonic:** No way I'm stopping! Just... a little more... Yeeahhh!

[The ring's energy sears through Sonic's body. Sonic screams as he streaks through the forcefield's barrier. He breaks straight through it, causing the entire forcefield to shatter.]

**25. Factory, Robotnik's Shuttle - Night**

[Robotnik slams his fists onto his armchair.]

**Robotnik:** No! It destroyed my forcefield! Nothing can be that fast! Nothing!

**26. Factory, Refinery - Night**

[Hundreds of Worker Bots work around the refinery, pouring liquid metal into molds on giant conveyor belts. Sonic streaks through the factory. He reaches into his backpack and pulls out multiple grenades.]

**Sonic:** Yes!

[He plants the grenades around the processing factory and speeds out the entrance.]

**27. Factory, Robotnik's Shuttle - Night**

[Snively spots the grenades on the security monitors.]

**Snively:** Explosives! The factory's going to blow! Lift off: military speed!

**28. Robotropolis, Factory Perimeter - Night**

[Sonic streaks out of the factory's entrance. A split-second later, the entire factory explodes sky-high, sending fiery derbies everywhere. Robotnik's shuttle flies away, but gets caught in the explosion.]

**29. Robotnik's Shuttle - Night**

[Robotnik and Snively struggle to catch their balance as the shockwave of the explosion calms down. Snively bumps into him. Robotnik pushes him away.]

**Robotnik:** Get away from me!

[Snively looks over a small, electric clipboard.]

**Snively:** Analysis on the secret weapon is now complete, sir.

**Robotnik:** Well? What of it?

**Snively:** Intel reports that the subject is... blue, sir.

**Robotnik:** Blue? That's all?

**Snively:** Yes, sir.

[Robotnik growls in frustration.]

**30. Great Mountains, Oracle Cave - Evening**

[The Oracle of Delphius stands alone in the cave, meditating in silence. He opens his eyes.]

**Oracle:** It's time!

[He raises his hands into the air and begins to glow.]

**Oracle:** I grant myself the gift of closure toward the hedgehogs...

**31. Rotor's House, Living Room - Night**

[An injured Sonic rests on a sofa, nearly asleep. Tails sits next to him. Sally and Rotor approach.]

**Rotor:** You hit him hard, Sonic. Robotnik won't be able to recover from that for a while.

**Sonic:** All in a day's work.

**Rotor:** When we get back, I'll see if I can find a doctor.

**Tails:** Where you going, Aunt Sally?

**Sally:** Rotor and I are going to visit some old friends of ours to get an update on Robotnik. We'll be gone for a few hours. Will you please make sure Sonic doesn't do anything stupid while we're gone?

**Sonic:** What's that supposed to mean?

[Tails giggles.]

**Tails:** Don't worry, Aunt Sally. I'm on it.

**Sally:** Good.

[Rotor and Sally leave the room, closing the door behind them. Suddenly, a bright green mist enters the room. Tails looks around.]

**Tails:** Huh?

[Suddenly, The Oracle of Delphius appears before them. Tails freezes with fright.]

**Oracle:** Sonic...

**Tails:** Aaaa! Ghost!

[Tails quickly hides behind the couch. Sonic opens his eyes.]

**Sonic:** Wha... Who...

**Oracle:** The time has come, Sonic!

**Sonic:** Yeah... whatever...

[Sonic covers his face with a pillow.]

**Oracle:** Sonic, your destiny awaits!

**Sonic:** Yeah, tell it to wait outside. I'm too tired to care.

**Oracle:** Easily remedied...

[The Oracle points and waves his hand at Sonic. All of a sudden, Sonic wakes up and happily throws away the pillow.]

**Sonic:** Good morning, Mobius! Oh yeah, I'm...

[He stops and looks up at the Oracle. Tails cautiously peaks out from behind the couch.]

**Sonic:** I'm wide awake? How'd you do that? And who are you?

**Oracle:** I am the Oracle of Delphius.

**Sonic:** The what of who?

[The Oracle walks over to the table in the middle of the room. Sonic shakes his head in confusion.]

**Sonic:** Okay. I'm dreaming, right?

[The Oracle sits down at the table and pulls out a plate of chili dogs from his robe. Sonic and Tails quickly get up and sit down at the table with excitement.]

**Sonic:** Whoa! This is one way past cool dream!

**Tails:** I call the cheese ones, Sonic!

[Sonic and Tails devour the chili dogs.]

**Oracle:** Now that I have your attention, it's time for you to begin your quest to find out who you are... Sonic Hedgehog.

[Sonic pauses.]

**Sonic:** Quest?

**Oracle:** Yes, Sonic. And you're not alone in your quest.

**Sonic:** Yeah, I know. I got Sal, Bunnie, and the other Freedom Fighters.

**Tails:** Don't forget me, Sonic!

**Oracle:** You also have a brother and a sister.

[Sonic chokes and spits out his food, going wide-eyed.]

**Sonic:** What?

**32. Robotropolis, Alleyway - Night**

[Manic runs through the dirty, junk-filled streets of the abandoned city. He meets up with Farrell and Acid hiding in an empty alley.]

**Farrell:** There you are, lad. Glad you're safe. Did you get the stuff?

**Manic:** You bet I did!

[Manic pulls out a few cufflinks and a few mobiums from his fanny pack.]

**Farrell:** Great job, Manic.

**Manic:** Thanks, Farrell.

**Farrell:** You know; I'll be honest with you, lad. You're my best thief. Over the past six months, all of my thieves have been captured and roboticized because of their carelessness. But you, Manic, are my best. You're sneaky, stealthy, and unlike the rest... you're strong. Ya know that?

[Manic blushes.]

**Manic:** Well, I'd say I was good.

[Farrell smiles.]

**Farrell:** Anyway, Acid and I are going to meet up with Rotor back at the hideout. Would you mind waiting out here while we're gone?

**Manic:** No prob, Farrell!

[Farrell and Acid turn and leave. Manic stands alone in the middle of the empty alleyway. He smiles to himself, holding onto a pearl necklace.]

**Manic:** Didn't know I was one of the best thieves ever.

[In the alley, a silhouetted figure approaches Manic in the shadows. Manic passes by an old broken mirror and sees the figure following him. Manic grows a bit worried and runs away. The figure continues to follow Manic. The shadowy figure turns a corner and stops. Manic is nowhere to be seen. As the figure continues walking, Manic suddenly jumps from the top of a huge garbage box and pounces onto the figure. The figure falls down, revealing the Oracle of Delphius.]

**Manic:** Who are you?

**Oracle:** It's okay. I don't bite.

**Manic:** Why are you following me?

[The Oracle gets up.]

**Oracle:** Because you're Manic Hedgehog.

[Manic freezes.]

**Manic:** How did you know my name? And who are you?

**Oracle:** Can't tell you that yet. Listen, look at yourself. You have that medallion around your neck, right?

**Manic:** Yeah? So?

**Oracle:** Tell me, how many times have you taken it off?

[Manic grows wide-eyed.]

**Manic:** Never.

**Oracle:** That's because you couldn't bare yourself to. You know deep down that it means something, does it?

**Manic:** How do you know all of this?

**Oracle:** Let me just tell you that if you open your mind and ears, you'll hear a riff calling for you, and you'll know everything. And once you do, you'll make some new friends.

[The Oracle turns to leave.]

**Manic:** Hey! Maybe I don't want any friends!

[The Oracle looks back and smiles slyly.]

**Oracle:** I didn't say I would be yours.

[He turns and disappears into the shadows. Manic shakes his head in confusion and continues on walking.]

**33. Robotropolis Head Building, Main Room - Night**

[Robotnik sits in his mechanical chair, watching the replay footage of Sonic (a blue streak) shattering the factory's forcefield on the monitor screen. Snively overlooks several security monitors.]

**Robotnik:** How can anything go that fast?

**Snively:** It slows down once it hits the forcefield, sir.

**Robotnik:** Well... once in a while, you do come up with something. Don't you, Snively?

[Snively smiles.]

**Snively:** Thank you, sir...

**Robotnik:** Don't push your luck!

[Snively jumps back to his work and types a command on a keypad. The monitor replays the scene where Sonic hits the forcefield.]

**Robotnik:** Advance to point of contact! Freeze frame and enlarge.

[The footage pauses and the faint image of Sonic appears onscreen.]

**Snively:** Well, what do you know? It's not a machine after all.

**Robotnik:** The hedgehog?

[Snively turns back to Robotnik.]

**Robotnik:** It's that blasted hedgehog?

**Snively:** Yes, sir. Would you like me to...

**Robotnik:** No! Dismissed!

**Snively:** But, sir...

**Robotnik:** Dismissed!

[Snively runs out of the room. Robotnik looks up at the picture in fear.]

**Robotnik:** The hedgehog? What does this mean?

**Oracle (voice):** It means that your days of terror and tyranny are numbered, Robotnik!

[Robotnik turns around and sees the Oracle of Delphius standing behind him.]

**Robotnik:** Argh! Who are you?

**Oracle:** I'm the Oracle of Delphius. And I've come to give you a message.

[Robotnik turns around to press a button.]

**Robotnik:** Guards!

[The Oracle suddenly zaps him with his magic, rendering Robotnik immobile.]

**Oracle:** You will listen! One day, Aleena Hedgehog and her children shall reunite to form the Council of Four. And on that day, your rein of tyranny will come to an end!

[The Oracle disappears in a puff of green smoke. Robotnik looks around and looks up at the image on the screen.]

**Robotnik:** Could it be them? Is it true? If it is... Aleena!

[Robotnik types on the keyboard rapidly. The words: "HEDGEHOG ALEENA" are typed onto the screen. The screen shows the words: "1 RECORD(S) FOUND."]

**Robotnik:** Ah ha!

[A picture of Aleena with her three infant children appears onscreen.]

**Robotnik:** Computer, execute retinal scan! Cross search against all known citizens!

**Computor:** Processing... Retinal match confirmed for three subjects. Probability: 100%.

[The pictures of Sonic, Manic, and Sonia appear onscreen. Robotnik's eyes widen.]

**Robotnik:** It's them! They're still out there! Then I am declaring war on the Resistance!

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Chapter 2

**Aleena (narrating):** _Now that Robotnik had identified my children, he would not rest until he found them..._

**1. Robotropolis Head Building, Main Room - Night**

[Snively checks a security monitor and faces Robotnik.]

**Snively:** Sir, the bounty hunters have arrived.

**Robotnik:** Good. Send them in, Snively.

**Snively:** Yes sir.

[Snively presses a button and the door opens.]

**Robotnik:** Enter, bounty hunters!

[Two bounty hunters: Sleet (a nasty-looking wolf wearing a cowboy-style hat, belt, and boots) and Dingo (a huge, fierce-looking hyena), enter the room. They approach Robotnik.]

**Sleet:** Thanks for calling us on such short notice, sir. What is your wish? All you need to do is ask.

**Robotnik:** All I need from you is your recruitment.

**Sleet:** That's very kind of you, sir. But I'm afraid there's a problem. We're "independent" contractors.

**Dingo:** Yeah, yeah! And we work by ourselves too!

**Robotnik:** Silence! From now on, you both work for me!

**Sleet:** Sir, we already have other...

[Robotnik presses a button and multiple laser guns take aim at Sleet and Dingo. Dingo panics and hides behind Sleet. Sleet rolls his eyes and sighs.]

**Sleet:** Then again, I think it's time that we could make a change... if the price is right.

**Robotnik:** Good. I knew you'd see it my way.

[Robotnik presses another button. The video of Sonic destroying the factory plays onscreen.]

**Robotnik:** This is the Resistance's secret weapon, Sonic Hedgehog. For years, this rodent has plagued my factories and infiltrated my security. It was only now that I've discovered his true identity.

[He turns to Snively.]

**Robotnik:** Snively, bring up Aleena's brats!

**Snively:** I'm on it, sir.

[The pictures of Sonic, Manic, and Sonia appear onscreen. Snively reads the text on the monitor below.]

**Snively:** Manic Hedgehog: a wanted thief owned by Farrell. Sonic Hedgehog: a leader of the Knothole Freedom Fighters. And Sonia Hedgehog: the adopted daughter of Lady Windamire.

[Robotnik faces Sleet again.]

**Robotnik:** Seize the girl, and Lady Windimire too... or you'll get to inspect my prison personally!

**Sleet:** Us? After three measly hedgehogs? I still don't understand. What harm could they possibl...

**Robotnik:** You don't understand, do you? These hedgehogs can destroy everything! I want them found and destroyed! Do I make myself clear?

[Sleet smiles, evilly.]

**Sleet:** Leave it to us, sir. Consider them... destroyed.

[Robotnik gets up from his chair and storms out the room. Dingo looks up at the picture of Sonia and starts daydreaming.]

**Sleet:** What are you doing, you oaf?

**Dingo:** She's pretty...

**Sleet:** ...And you're ugly. Now let's get to work!

[Unknown to them, a small robotic camera overlooks the scene from a nearby vent cover.]

**2. Computer Control Room - Night**

[Overlooking several computer monitors sits Cyrus (a young lion). He listens to his headset, overhearing Robotnik's recent conversation. He turns a dial and speaks into the headset.]

**Cyrus:** Trevor! This is Cyrus!

**3. Robotropolis, Streets - Night**

[Trevor (a mouse) hides behind some garbage, overlooking a battalion of SWAT Bots. He speaks into his wrist communicator.]

**Trevor:** Go ahead, Cyrus.

**Cyrus (voice):** Trevor! Robotnik's on to Sonic's family. He's planning to seize Lady Windimire.

**Trevor:** I'm on my way!

[Trevor turns off the communicator and quickly runs away.]

**4. Computer Control Room - Night**

[Cyrus watches the computer screens. The screens show a battalion of SWAT Bots entering Farrell's hideout.]

**Cyrus:** Oh no.

**5. Robotropolis, Parking Garage - Night**

[Aleena rests on the floor of a small abandoned garage. She opens her eyes and quickly gets up. Four SWAT Bots surround her, aiming their laser blasters at her.]

**Aleena:** Well, well, well... we have the metal squad. Problem is, metal is too reflective.

**SWAT Bot: **Citizen! You are under arrest!

**Aleena:** For what?

**SWAT Bot:** Innocence is against the law.

[In the shadows of the garage, The Oracle sneaks up behind the SWAT Bots with a small staff. Aleena smiles.]

**Aleena:** Well that sounds good but I got a better idea. Since Robotnik wants money to make his SWAT Bot factories, I'll lend you some and you can imprison me instead. How's that?

[Aleena reaches in her wallet. She grabs a credit card. The Oracle slowly creeps behind the bots. Aleena winks to the Oracle. The Oracle winks back. Aleena pulls out the credit card.]

**Aleena:** Would plastic do well?

[Aleena presses on the card and the blade springs out. She suddenly slashes the blade across a SWAT Bot's neck, causing the head to fall right off. The Oracle stands up and fires a magic laser which blows up another SWAT Bot. Aleena grabs another bot's arm and knocks the bot off its feet. The last SWAT Bot tries to grab the Oracle, but he blasts the bot's head and it falls apart. Aleena runs up to the Oracle.]

**Aleena:** My children?

**Oracle:** I've told them. Thankfully, my message to Robotnik was able to throw his troops off your scent.

**Aleena:** Good. Let's get out of here.

[Aleena and the Oracle run out the hideout.]

**6. Robotropolis, Sewer Hideout - Night**

[Manic walks into the abandoned hideout.]

**Manic:** Farrell? Acid? Anybody here?

[No response. He looks around and picks up Farrell's scarf lying on the ground.]

**Manic:** Farrell?

**Rotor (voice):** They're gone, I'm afraid.

[Manic quickly turns around. Rotor walks out from the shadows.]

**Manic:** Rotor! What happened? Where's Farrell?

**Rotor:** Sorry, Manic. SWAT Bots captured him. I don't know where he and Acid are now.

**Manic:** Robotnik's going to pay for that! I'll find them!

**Rotor:** No! You can't! Cyrus has just informed me that Robotnik's after you too.

**Manic:** What? Why?

**Rotor:** I don't know yet. Sally might know, though. Maybe she can tell us.

**Manic:** Good! Where is she?

**Rotor:** She's probably back at Knothole Village now. Quick! Let's go before they come back!

[Manic and Rotor head out the door and leave the hideout.]

**7. Windimire Manor, Bedroom - Night**

[Sonia talks with Sally and Bunnie in her bedroom. Sonia holds up a handheld mirror, brushing her hair. Sally sighs.]

**Sally:** It's bad enough that Sonic doesn't help out. Now I'm worried about him.

**Sonia:** I'm sure he's fine, Sally. After all, he is Sonic.

**Sally:** Do you think Sonic does all those childish things just to make me mad?

**Bunnie:** Oh, honey-pie. That's just Sonic. It's what makes him special.

**Sonia:** I'd sure like to meet him. He sounds interesting...

[Suddenly, shattering glass is heard and Lady Windimire screams.]

**SWAT Bot (voice):** Citizen! You are under arrest!

**Lady Windimire (voice):** Unhand me this instant, you brutes!

[The girls gasp and look out the bedroom door. They see Lady Windimire being dragged out by a SWAT Bot out the front door. Sleet and Dingo overlook the scene.]

**Sonia:** Oh no!

[Lady Windimire looks towards the girls.]

**Lady Windimire:** Run, Sonia! Run!

[Dingo spots the girls and smiles.]

**Dingo:** Ooh... pretty.

[Sonia, Sally, and Bunnie turn and run out through the back room. Another SWAT Bot pursues after them.]

**SWAT Bot:** Halt citizens! You are under arrest!

[Sonia, Sally, and Bunnie jump out an open window and slide down a drainpipe into the garden below.]

**Sonia:** Where are we going?

**Bunnie:** Back to good ol' Knothole!

**8. Robotropolis Head Building, Roboticizing Chamber - Night**

[Farrell and Lady Windimire stand in two separate roboticization chambers. Robotnik, Snively, Sleet, and Dingo enter the room.]

**Sleet:** We couldn't catch the hedgehog, sir. But we did manage to arrest her proud owner.

**Snively:** Your raid was very efficient... luckily for you.

[Robotnik walks up to the prisoners.]

**Robotnik:** Well, well, well... if it isn't the proud owners of the hedgehogs.

**Lady Windimire:** What are you talking about?

**Robotnik:** Don't mess with me, Lady Windimire. I know the two of you have kept a hedgehog with you. A pink female and a green male. Mind telling me where they are?

**Farrell:** I've told mine to wait outside.

**Robotnik:** Well, one is willing to cooperate. What about you? You also kept one, I know it! Tell me about her, now!

**Lady Windimire:** I will never tell you!

**Robotnik:** I thought so. Snively...

[In the corner of the room, Snively stands in front of the roboticizing control panel.]

**Snively:** I know what you're going to say, sir.

**Dingo:** Uh... what's he going to say? What's he going to say?

**Sleet:** Maximum of your knowledge.

[Snively pulls a lever. Lady Windimire's roboticizing chamber closes on her. Electricity flashes as Lady Windimire's entire body transforms into a robotic replication of her once living self. It stops and the chamber opens up. A roboticized Windimire steps out.]

**Robotnik:** Isn't tyranny wonderful? Now, where's yours?

**Farrell:** I don't know! I left him alone and I haven't seen him since.

**Robotnik:** They're still out there. My forces shall find them themselves. Snively!

**Snively:** Yes, sir.

[Snively is about to pull the lever.]

**Dingo:** Can I roboticize him, Sleet? Huh? Can I? Can I?

[Sleet and Snively both sigh and roll their eyes.]

**Snively/Sleet:** Go ahead.

**Dingo:** Goodie!

[Dingo grabs the lever and pulls it. Farrell's chamber closes and electricity flashes. Soon, it opens back up and a roboticized Farrell steps out. Robotnik smiles and rubs his hands.]

**Robotnik:** Now to get the hedgehogs...

**9. Knothole Village, Tree Residences - Night**

[Sonic sits down at the campfire with his guitar strapped onto his back. Antoine approaches.]

**Antoine:** So let me get zis straight. Some wiz-ard came to you and told you zat you have a brother and a sister?

[Sonic strums his guitar.]

**Sonic:** If I didn't see it, I wouldn't believe it either! But I do know one thing... If we're family, we all gotta love music! Time to tune the ol' strings!

[Sonic begins playing his guitar.]

**10. The Great Forest - Night**

[Manic and Rotor wander through the dark, foreboding forest. Rotor sighs.]

**Rotor:** I give up. We've been fallowing this path all night, and we still don't even know where Knothole is!

[Suddenly, Manic stops and hears Sonic playing his guitar off in the distance.]

**Manic:** Hey, hear that riff?

**Rotor:** Riff? I don't hear any music.

[Manic points in the music's direction.]

**Manic:** It's coming from there! C'mon Rotor!

**Rotor:** Are you alright, Manic?

**Manic:** I'm cool, Rotor. Trust me.

[Rotor fallows after Manic down the twisted path.]

**11. Knothole Village, Slide - Night**

[Sonia, Sally, and Bunnie fly out the slide exit and land in a soft stack of hay. Sonia climbs out of the stack, dusting the straw off her dress.]

**Sonia:** Am I going to have to do this all the time?

**Sally:** You'll learn to like it, Sonia.

[Sonia rolls her eyes.]

**Sonia:** Oh, I can hardly wait.

[Sonia suddenly stops after hearing Sonic playing his guitar.]

**Sonia:** Wait a second, I know that riff!

[Sonia runs into the village. Sally and Bunnie run after her.]

**Bunnie:** Wait up, Sonia!

**12. Knothole Village, Tree Residences - Night**

[Sonic continues playing his guitar. Antoine covers his ears.]

**Antoine:** Sacrebleu cheese! Zis terrible racket smells worse-ed zen sinking bishop!

[Sonic snorts.]

**Sonic:** Sheesh... Everyone's a critic.

[Manic and Rotor enter the village and approach Sonic.]

**Manic:** Hey, mister. That's some sweet music you're playing there.

[Sonic stops and turns to Manic.]

**Sonic:** Thanks. I've been...

[Sonic and Manic go wide-eyed.]

**Sonic:** Say! Are you my...

**Manic:** ...brother?

**Rotor/Antoine:** What?

[Manic smiles.]

**Manic:** Wow. I've always wondered if I had a brother.

**Sonic:** How'd you know I was your brother? Did the Oracle of Delphius tell you about me?

**Manic:** The what of who? Wait! I know him! Isn't he that weird guy who wears a robe?

**Sonic:** Yeah. He's the one who told me that I had a brother and a...

**Sonia (voice):** ...sister?

[Sonic and Manic turn their heads to see Sonia. Sally and Bunnie fallow.]

**Sonia:** You're Sonic, right? Sally's told me all about you.

**Sonic:** Yes I am. But how'd you know we're your brothers?

**Sonia:** Family resemblance.

**Sonic:** Oh...

[Sonia steps up to her brothers. Suddenly, their medallions start glowing together.]

**Manic:** Whoa! My medallion!

**Sonia:** I've always wondered why I had this!

**Sonic:** Yeah... and why I couldn't bear to take it off!

[They look back up at each other.]

**Sonia:** I guess this proves it! By the way, my name is Sonia. It's nice to finally meet you Sonic and...

**Manic:** ...Manic.

**Sonic:** Hi, Manic. Sonia.

[Sally, Bunnie, Rotor, and Antoine watch the hedgehogs reunite. Sally smiles in confusion.]

**Sally:** What's going on here, guys?

**Rotor:** I think we've just reunited Sonic with his family.

**Antoine:** Oui! Zis is an odd family re-onion.

**Bunnie:** You can say that again! I had no idea Sonia was shugah'hog's sister.

**Rotor:** And who would've guessed that Manic was Sonic's brother?

**Sally:** Now if only we could reunite with "our" families.

**Bunnie:** Speakin' of which... what're we goin' to do 'bout Lady Windimire?

[Sonia jumps.]

**Sonia:** Oh my gosh! Lady Windimire! I forgot about her!

**Manic:** And what about Farrell?

**Sonic:** Who?

**Sonia:** Lady Windimire is my foster mother.

**Manic:** And Farrell's my boss.

**Rotor:** I'm afraid they were both captured by Robotnik.

**Manic:** We've got to save them!

**Sonic:** Then what are we all standing around for? Let's get going!

[Suddenly, a green bolt flashes in the middle of the group and the Oracle of Delphius appears in a puff of smoke.]

**Oracle:** I'm sorry, young hedgehogs, but I'm afraid you're too late.

[An image projects from his hands, showing the roboticized Lady Windimire and Farrell. Sonia and Manic gasp in horror.]

**Manic:** Farrell!

**Sonia:** Oh no.

[The Oracle closes the image.]

**Oracle:** It is now time for you to start your quest.

**Manic:** Quest? What quest?

**Oracle:** You three aren't alone. You also have a mother.

**Sonia:** A mother? Where?

**Oracle:** She's hiding in Robotropolis.

**Manic:** She is?

**Sonic:** How? Our mom died during the Great War.

**Oracle:** That's what your uncle told you. Your mother had to separate you three to different homes in order to protect you from the war. Your uncle knew of this and had to keep your mother's identity secret. He planned on reuniting you three with your mother at the end of the war, but Robotnik's invasion stopped your reunion.

[Sally approaches the Oracle.]

**Sally:** I don't believe we've met before. Who are you?

**Sonic:** He's the Oracle of Delphius, Sal. He's the one who told me about my brother and sister.

[Manic turns back towards the Oracle.]

**Manic:** Anyway, you were saying something about a quest?

**Oracle:** Your quest is to fulfill the prophecy.

**Sonic:** What prophecy?

**Oracle:** One day; you will reunite with your mother and form the Council of Four to take down Robotnik's tyranny.

**Sonia:** The three of us and our mother?

**Oracle:** Precisely. But to fight Robotnik, you must begin a journey of discovery and bonding! You all have powers within you! Powers which will help fulfill your quest to defeat Robotnik.

[The Oracle reaches into his robe and pulls out a small scroll. He hands it to Manic.]

**Oracle:** Fallow this map and remember to be true to yourselves and your powers. Good luck, Freedom Fighters. The fate of Mobius is in your hands.

[The Oracle slowly fades away. Sonia sobs.]

**Sonia:** I'm all alone now...

[Sonic and Manic put their hands on her back and smile.]

**Sonic:** Not a chance, sis!

**13. Computer Control Room - Night**

[Cyrus sits in the computer room with Trevor. Cyrus checks a security monitor.]

**Cyrus:** Robotnik's still not back at his computer room yet.

**Trevor:** Well, I saw Lady Windamire captured, but no Sonia.

**14. Robotropolis Head Building, Corridor - Night**

[The tiny mechanical camera watches from within the vents. Sleet walks into the room and notices a glimmer of light in the vent. He opens up the vent cover and spots the camera. He grins as he picks it up. Robotnik storms into the room.]

**Robotnik:** Sleet! What's taking so...

[Sleet quickly puts his finger between his lips, pointing to the camera in his hand. Robotnik's eyes widen.]

**15. Robotropolis, Computer Control Room - Night**

[A battalion of SWAT Bots gather around outside the shabby, old building.]

**SWAT Bot:** Target sighted...

[The wall explodes open and the SWAT Bots file into the building. Cyrus and Trevor gasp in horror.]

**SWAT Bot:** Freeze! You are under arrest!

**16. Knothole Village, Tree Residences - Night**

[Sonic, Manic, and Sonia sit around the campfire with Rotor, Antoine, and Bunnie.]

**Sonic:** Hold on for a sec! You knew my brother and you two knew my sister... and just now, you've both found out that we're sibs?

**Rotor:** Yep. Manic's an old friend of mine. We used to play together when we were little.

**Bunnie:** And Sally and I were friends with Sonia before we met you.

[Sonic shrugs.]

**Sonic:** Huh! Small world... Oh! Did you get to meet Tails yet?

**Manic:** What kind of a name is "Tails"?

[Sally approaches the group.]

**Sally:** Guys! NICOLE just received some terrible news!

**Sonic:** What?

**Sally:** Our two spies, Cyrus and Trevor, have just been captured.

**Manic:** Hey, I know them!

**Sonia:** You know them too?

**Sonic:** Me too! The must've known the Oracle to keep us separate or something.

**Sally:** But if Robotnik interrogates them, he'll uncover the location of Knothole.

**Bunnie:** Oh my stars!

**Antoine:** Sacrebleu cheese! We'll all be smash-ed!

**Sonic:** Then we better rescue them!

**Rotor:** It won't be that easy, Sonic. Robotnik has already declared war against the Resistance. Plus there's a whole brigade of SWAT Bots searching for you three.

**Sally:** Then Robotnik already knows of the prophecy! We must act now before he learns more!

**Sonic:** Then what are we still doing here? Let's do it to it!

**Rotor:** Yeah!

**Manic:** Crashin'!

**Bunnie:** Alright!

**Sally:** Great! Let's get prepared.

[Sally, Bunnie, Rotor, and Antoine turn and leave. Sonic revs up and speeds away. Sonia and Manic jog after them. Sonic speeds back to them.]

**Sonic:** I take it you don't have my speed, do you?

**Manic:** Nope.

**Sonia:** Sorry, don't.

[Sonic sighs and grabs their wrists.]

**Sonic:** Let's go, Sonia! Maniac!

**Manic:** That's Manic.

**Sonic:** Sorry!

[Sonic speeds off with his siblings in tow. Unknown to them, Tails watches from behind a tree.]

**Tails:** I want to help too!

[Tails runs after them.]

**17. Robotropolis, Streets - Night**

[Aleena runs through the rain toward the Main Robotropolis building. She stops behind some scrap metal and hides. She pulls out a pair of binoculars and looks out. She overlooks a few guards at the entrance to the building through the binoculars.]

**Aleena:** Come on, something's gotta happen here.

[She spots Cyrus and Trevor being taken in by the SWAT Bots into the building.]

**Aleena:** Well it's about time.

[Aleena removes her binoculars and picks up her laser rifle.]

**Aleena:** Time to rock 'n roll!

**18. Robotropolis Head Building, Prison Cell Corridor - Night**

[Cyrus and Trevor are dragged down the long prison corridor. The SWAT Bot picks them up and throws them into the cell. Robotnik approaches the two prisoners outside the cell.]

**Robotnik:** I hope you two can explain yourselves, because if you don't... you'll be immediately roboticized.

**19. Robotropolis, Streets - Night**

[Rain continues to fall around Robotropolis. A Patrol Bot patrols the streets, scanning a junk-filled alley with a bright searchlight.]

**Patrol Bot:** C-Sector: normal.

[The Patrol Bot leaves the area. Sonic peaks out of a dumpster.]

**Sonic:** This place is crawling with SWAT Bots! I gotta haul some serious haunch!

[Sonic climbs out of the dumpster and crawls to the end of the alley. Suddenly, a trashcan falls behind him. Sonic quickly turns around and Tails tumbles out of the trashcan.]

**Tails:** Stupid can.

[Sonic rushes towards Tails.]

**Sonic:** Tails! What are you doing here?

**Tails:** I want to help rescue Cyrus and Trevor.

**Sonic:** I'm excited for you, little bro. But that's no where near cool.

**Tails:** How come?

**Sonic:** Because the big city is crawling with SWAT Bots! They're all over the place, just waiting for you to come to town so they can roboticize you!

[Tails grows scared.]

**Tails:** They are?

**Sonic:** Sure they are.

**Tails:** Okay... but it's a long way back to Knothole. So if a SWAT Bot gets real mad and gobbles me up, I bet you're going to feel just terrible.

[Sonic sighs.]

**Sonic:** Okay, okay, you can go. But listen up! Just stay in my backpack and you'll be safe. Got it?

**Tails:** Got it!

[Tails hops into Sonic's backpack.]

**Sonic:** Here we go!

[Sonic runs into the streets with Tails in tow. Tails peaks out of the backpack.]

**Tails:** Eww! How come the big city smells so yucky?

**Sonic:** 'Cause Robotnik's factories hurl tons of crud into the sky everyday.

[Sonic suddenly stops and hides behind some scrap metal. A line of roboticized citizens march by in formation. Patrol Bots fly overhead, overlooking the scene.]

**Tails:** Who are those guys?

**Sonic:** They used to be people, until Robotnik fed them to his robo-machine and turned them all into robots working in his crud factories.

**Tails:** Is Uncle Chuck there?

**Sonic:** Don't see him.

**Tails:** Can I see Uncle Chuck's picture again?

[Sonic pulls out a photo of him with Sir Charles and shows it to Tails.]

**Tails:** You miss Uncle Chuck?

**Sonic:** A ton. Someday, I'll find him... and change him back.

[Sonic puts the picture back into his backpack.]

**Sonic:** C'mon Tails! We've got to meet up with Sal and my sibs.

[Sonic revs up and rushes through the junk-filled street. Suddenly, a Patrol Bot spots them.]

**Patrol Bot:** Priority One: Hedgehog.

**Sonic:** Uh oh! We've got company, Tails!

**Tails:** Did we miss dinner?

[Sonic screeches to a stop. A group of SWAT Bots surround them. Sonic checks his watch, tapping his foot.]

**Sonic:** Come on, bot-brains, move it.

[The SWAT Bots slowly close in on them. Sonic jokingly falls asleep and wakes up.]

**Sonic:** Hold on to your lunch, Tails!

[Tails retracts into the backpack as Sonic spin-dashes into the SWAT Bots, easily taking them out. He stops and checks Tails.]

**Sonic:** Tails, are you okay?

[Tails looks up, in a dizzy state.]

**Tails:** I'm okay...

**20. Robotropolis, Head Building Entrance - Night**

[Sally, Manic, Bunnie, Rotor, Sonia, and Antoine stand in front of the main building's entrance. Sally taps her foot.]

**Sally:** Sonic's late again. He should've been here already.

[A blue blur streaks towards the group. The blur stops and Sonic stands right in front of the door.]

**Sonic:** I'm here!

**Sally:** What took you so long?

**Sonic:** I had to kick a few bot butts while I was away, but I'm all done now!

[Sally groans.]

**Sally:** Sonic! We have a mission to carry out! We don't need anymore of your monkey business.

**Sonic:** Hey, at least I've stopped them "this" time!

[Sally sighs. Rotor looks up at the closed entrance doors.]

**Rotor:** Hmmm... There doesn't seem to be any way to open it.

[He tries pushing on the door.]

**Rotor:** It won't open.

**Sally:** We must look for another way to enter.

[Manic looks at the ground and smiles. He bends over and picks up a nail.]

**Sonia:** Look around and see if there are any windows. Try to find some underground passage way. Or we could...

**Manic (voice):** ...try the front?

[Everyone looks over. Manic stands next to the unlocked entrance, tossing the nail in his hand.]

**Sonic:** Whoa! How did ya do that, bro?

**Manic:** I was taught how to pick locks.

**Sonia:** Alright! Enough chit-chat! We've got to get Cyrus and Trevor!

[The group runs into the building. Sonic stops and takes off his backpack. Tails peaks out.]

**Tails:** What are you doing, Sonic? Aunt Sally's going that way.

**Sonic:** I know, but it's too dangerous for you.

**Tails:** But I want to help too.

**Sonic:** I know, little guy. But if something happens to me, you'll be in major trouble. Just stay outside and you'll be alright.

[Sonic revs up and speeds into the building's entrance. Tails sighs inside the backpack.]

**Tails:** No fair.

**21. Robotropolis Head Building, Corridor - Night**

[The Freedom Fighters sneak down the dark, metallic corridor. Antoine whimpers.]

**Antoine:** Zis place is extreme-rely danger-us. Can wee go home yet?

**Rotor:** Quiet, Antoine. We don't want to get caught now.

[A faint laser beam lies across the bottom of the floor. Sally's feet step over it, Bunnie's feet also step over it, but Manic's foot steps right on it.]

**22. Robotropolis Head Building, Main Room - Night**

[A silent alarm is triggered on one of the computers. Snively checks the monitor maps.]

**Robotnik:** What is it, Snively?

**Snively:** I'm working on it, sir.

[The monitor sizzles and the Freedom Fighters appear on the security monitor.]

**Robotnik:** It's those blasted Freedom Fighters! And they're with the hedgehogs!

[Sleet and Dingo step out behind Robotnik.]

**Sleet:** Want us to take care of them, sir?

[Robotnik turns and smiles.]

**Robotnik:** Please do!

**23. Robotropolis, Head Building Entrance - Night**

[A clocked figure (Aleena) quietly approaches the opened entrance, looking around the dark foreboding streets. Tails hears something outside the backpack and peaks through the flap. He spots Aleena hiding behind a corner.]

**Tails:** Hi there!

[Aleena looks towards Tails, putting a finger to her lips.]

**Aleena:** What are you doing out here, young one? This place is dangerous.

**Tails:** I wanna help Sonic rescue Cyrus and Trevor. But Sonic said that he wanted me to stay outside.

[Aleena approaches.]

**Aleena:** Indeed. You certainly fallow Sonic everywhere, don't you?

**Tails:** It's a hobby of mine. Plus I'm a fox. We're sneaky and tricky.

**Aleena:** You are very brave young one, but you must be careful with your decisions.

[Tails smiles.]

**Tails:** Hey... are you Sonic's mom?

[Aleena pauses.]

**Aleena:** Yes... yes I am.

**Tails:** What are you doing here?

**Aleena:** I know my children are in the building. If they want their friends out, I must help them.

[Aleena turns to enter the building.]

**Tails:** Wait! What about the prophecy!

[Aleena stops and turns back to Tails.]

**Aleena:** You know the prophecy?

**Tails:** Yeah. I heard the Oracle say it to Sonic and Aunt Sally. One day, you will join up with your kids and stop Robotnik.

**Aleena:** But if Robotnik captures them, it won't come true.

**Tails:** No, the Oracle said it "will" come true!

**Aleena:** But... but... I can't bear to see them get hurt or captured or... my children.

[Aleena slowly gets down on one knee and puts her palm on her face.]

**Tails:** It's okay. Sonic will be fine. The prophecy didn't say you're not allowed to see me. I'll be with Sonic. We can trade messages to each other and talk about how well he's doing. That way, you'll still be with Sonic and you'll still promise the prophecy. It'll be all better someday.

[Aleena looks up at Tails and smiles. Aleena stands back up.]

**Tails:** So what are you going to do?

[A sneer spreads across Aleena's face.]

**Aleena:** I'm going to kick some robutt!

[She looks back down at Tails.]

**Aleena:** Thank you, young one. I'm glad you're with my son.

[Tails blushes.]

**Aleena:** Be safe.

[Aleena turns and quickly runs into the building. Tails waves goodbye.]

**24. Robotropolis Head Building, Prison Cell Corridor - Night**

[Cyrus and Trevor sit alone in their prison cell. Suddenly, Sonic and the rest of the Freedom Fighters appear at the end of the corridor. Sonic screeches to a halt in front of the cell.]

**Sonic:** Hey, Sal! I found them!

[Sally, Manic, Sonia, Bunnie, Rotor, and Antoine gather around the cell.]

**Sonia:** Great! This wasn't so hard after all.

**Sally:** I don't know. Something doesn't feel quite right.

[Sonic turns to Cyrus and Trevor.]

**Sonic:** Don't worry guys! We'll get ya out of here! Maniac!

[Manic sighs, frustratingly.]

**Manic:** It's Manic!

**Sonic:** Sorry. Can you pick this lock?

**Manic:** Sure thing, bro.

[Manic pulls out the nail from his fanny pack and picks at the cell lock. The cell opens up.]

**Manic:** Nothing to it.

[Sonia runs into the cell.]

**Sonia:** C'mon you guys!

[Trevor looks up at Sonia.]

**Trevor:** Ooh... you're pretty.

[Sonia smiles.]

**Sonia:** Thanks...

[Sonia stops and goes wide-eyed.]

**Sonia:** Wait a minute. You kidnapped Lady Windamire!

**Cyrus:** Ah man! Sleet! She found out!

**Sleet (voice):** You idiot! You spoiled the surprise attack!

[A laser shoots out from the darkness and it hits both Cyrus and Trevor. Cyrus and Trevor instantly morph into Dingo. Sonia gasps.]

**Bunnie:** Oh my stars! How'd he do that?

[Sleet jumps down and lands in front of the Freedom Fighters.]

**Sleet:** Simple. I can turn him into whatever I'd like with this little device.

[He holds out a little remote.]

**Sleet:** For example, I can turn him into... a snake!

[He presses the remote and fires another laser at Dingo. Dingo instantly transforms into an ugly-looking snake. Antoine screams in horror.]

**Sonic:** Whoa! Major ugliness detected!

**Bunnie:** And I thought Robotnik was bad-lookin'...

[Dingo lunges at the group and coils around them, preventing them from escaping. The Freedom Fighters struggle to free themselves. Antoine whimpers.]

**Antoine:** Nice snack... Nice "big" snack...

**Rotor:** That's "snake", Antoine.

[A battalion of SWAT Bots surround the entangled group. Sally struggles to get out of Dingo's tight grip.]

**Sally:** Who are you anyway?

**Sleet:** Oh, I'm sorry. We've never met before, have we? My name is Sleet, champion bounty hunter and Robotropolis' new head of security... and this is my co-worker, Dingo.

[Dingo waves his tail stupidly in a "hello" matter.]

**Dingo:** Hello!

**Sleet:** We work for Doctor Robotnik... Mobius' supreme ruler!

[The cell monitor flickers on. Cyrus and Trevor appear onscreen in another prison cell.]

**Sleet:** Surrender yourselves and we promise we won't hurt your friends. What do you say?

[Manic smiles evilly.]

**Manic:** I'd say this!

[Manic holds out his lock-picking nail between his fingers and pokes Dingo.]

**Dingo:** Yeow!

[Dingo instantly jumps sky-high, releasing the Freedom Fighters.]

**Sonic:** Smooth work, bro! Speed and wind time!

[Sonic spin-attacks and sends the SWAT Bots flying everywhere. Sleet dodges the flying bots.]

**Sonic:** Now let's grab our socks and hit the rocks!

**Rotor:** Yeah!

[Sonic speeds away out of the dungeon. The group runs after him. Sleet catches hold of Sally and Sonia's wrists.]

**Sleet:** Got ya!

**Bunnie:** I don't think so!

[Bunnie charges and delivers a powerful karate kick directly into Sleet's stomach. Sleet flies across the corridor and smashes into a cell wall.]

**Bunnie:** I know that wasn't very ladylike, but you're just too ugly!

[Bunnie, Sally, and Sonia continue running. Sleet holds his head and picks himself up. Dingo slithers next to him.]

**Sleet:** Nice going, you moron.

**Dingo:** But it hurt!

**Sleet:** Not as much as what I'll do to you if you don't catch them!

**25. Robotropolis Head Building, Corridor - Night**

[The Freedom Fighters continue running down the hallway. Sonic runs back to the group.]

**Antoine:** Sacrebleu cheese! Zat was close-shaved!

**Sally:** Yes. Somehow, I knew something was wrong, but I didn't tell Sonia on time. We were almost strangled.

**Sonic:** Hey! Don't worry, Sal! At least we escaped.

[Sally chuckles.]

**Sally:** I'd hate to admit it... but you're right.

[Suddenly, a voice sounds over the intercom.]

**Aleena (voice):** My children: Sonic, Sonia, Manic.

[The Freedom Fighters stop running.]

**Sonia:** Mother?

**Aleena (voice):** It's me. Aleena.

**Manic:** Where are you?

**26. Robotropolis Head Building, Intercom Room - Night**

[Aleena sits in the intercom desk with a microphone in one hand and a laser rifle in the other.]

**Aleena:** Well... if I'm speaking from an intercom, then I must be in the intercom room.

**27. Robotropolis Head Building, Main Room - Night**

[Robotnik and Snively perk up their heads, listening to Aleena on the intercom.]

**Aleena (voice):** But you can't come to me. Your main focus is Cyrus and Trevor.

**28. Robotropolis Head Building, Prison Cell Corridor - Night**

[Sleet and Dingo (back in his true form) look toward the intercom speaker in the ceiling.]

**Aleena (voice):** They're not in the Sleet and Dingo mock-up; they're in the other prison station. Go there.

**29. Robotropolis Head Building, Corridor - Night**

[Sonic and the rest of the Freedom Fighters continue listening to the intercom.]

**Aleena (voice):** They will tell you something that I've told them. And once you escape, look carefully around the front and you may see me.

**Manic:** Sure, mom. We will.

**Aleena (voice):** You'll know what I mean on second notice. But first, get to Cyrus and Trevor now!

[Sonic faces the rest of the group.]

**Sonic:** You've heard her... Let's roll!

[Sonic grabs Sally's wrist and speeds off. The rest fallow after them.]

**30. Robotropolis Head Building, Main Room - Night**

[Robotnik angrily looks up at the intercom speaker.]

**Aleena (voice):** Oh, Sheriff Robotnik... Can you hear me?

[Robotnik slams his fists.]

**Robotnik:** Yes! I hear you!

**Aleena (voice):** Don't even bother trying to get me. You're no match for my children. I may be old, but I'm as tricky as a fox.

**31. Robotropolis Head Building, Intercom Room - Night**

[Aleena grins slyly as she continues speaking into the intercom.]

**Aleena:** I know a lot. I know a lot about you. I know a lot about my children too. You could probably say I know everything.

**32. Robotropolis Head Building, Corridor - Night**

[Sleet, Dingo, and another battalion of SWAT Bots run down the hallway towards the Intercom Room entrance.]

**Sleet:** The intercom room is just up ahead.

**Aleena (voice):** You can't beat the hedgehogs. The prophecy will be fulfilled. And another thing...

[Sleet and Dingo stop and stand in front of the door.]

**Aleena (voice):** You'll never find me or get to me!

**33. Robotropolis Head Building, Intercom Room - Night**

[Sleet, Dingo, and the SWAT Bots file into the intercom room.]

**Sleet:** Got ya!

[They pause. All they see is an empty chair and an intercom on the desk.]

**Aleena (voice):** Aww... what's matter? Did I trick you?

[They all turn their heads. They see Aleena's smiling face on multiple security screens. A SWAT Bot shoots the screens and half bust. Aleena's eyes creep onto the other screens.]

**Aleena:** Give it up! You can't win! If you want me, look over on the yellow lined hallway.

[Sleet and Dingo look into the hallway and go wide-eyed. Aleena leans on the wall, holding her laser rifle in one hand and an intercom in the other. She waves.]

**Sleet:** There she is! After her!

[The SWAT Bots run after Aleena, but the door instantly closes in front of them, preventing them from getting her. Aleena sticks her face through the small glass window in the door and smiles at Sleet. She giggles and runs away.]

**34. Robotropolis Head Building, Prison Cell Corridor - Night**

[Cyrus and Trevor sit alone in the empty cell. Sonic screeches to a halt right in front of the cell door.]

**Sonic:** Here they are!

[The rest of the Freedom Fighters catch up.]

**Cyrus:** About time! Where have you been?

**Rotor:** We were tricked by those bounty hunters.

**Sonia:** But thanks to my brother here, we managed to escape.

**Cyrus:** That's swell, but how about letting us out?

[Sally faces Manic and steps back.]

**Sally:** Manic, do the honors... if you please.

**Manic:** Thank you, your highness!

[Manic walks up to the cell and picks the lock with his nail. The cell door opens up and Cyrus and Trevor run out.]

**Trevor:** Thanks!

**Sonic:** Save the thanks for later. We've gotta blast out of here!

**Antoine:** Oui! Let us hide like zee wind!

[Sonic grabs Sally's wrist and streaks out of the hallway. Everyone else fallows after them.]

**35. Robotropolis Head Building, Main Room - Night**

[Robotnik storms impatiently throughout the room. Snively works franticly at the controls. Multiple alarms blare throughout the building.]

**Robotnik:** Find her, Snively! Track her down!

**Snively:** I'm working on it, sir! But she seems to have disappeared.

**Robotnik:** Impossible!

**Aleena (voice):** Robotnik!

[Robotnik stops and turns around. Aleena stands at the end of the room, aiming her laser rifle at him.]

**Aleena:** How dare you take over Mobotropolis!

[She fires. The laser misses Robotnik. Robotnik and Snively pivot and run the opposite direction. Aleena chases after them, eyes full of rage.]

**36. Robotropolis Head Building, Intercom Room - Night**

[Dingo pries the metal doors open. Sleet climbs out. He hears Robotnik screaming on his communicator.]

**Robotnik (voice):** Snively! Aaaauuggghhh...

**Sleet:** Come on!

[The SWAT Bots file out the room and into the hallway. Sleet and Dingo fallow.]

**37. Robotropolis Head Building, Main Room - Night**

[Sleet, Dingo, and the SWAT Bots run into the room. Robotnik and Snively enter the room, panting heavily.]

**Sleet:** Your greatness, what's happening?

**Robotnik:** It's Aleena! She's...

[Robotnik turns his head and sees that Aleena is gone.]

**Robotnik:** What? Where did she go?

**Snively:** If she's not here... what about the others?

**Sleet:** And the prisoners?

[Robotnik growls angrily.]

**Robotnik:** I'll get that hedgehog one day! One day!

**38. Robotropolis, Head Building Entrance - Dawn**

[The Freedom Fighters run out the entrance. Sally stops.]

**Sally:** Wait a minute! Stop!

[Sonic screeches to a stop.]

**Sonic:** What's up, Sal?

**Sally:** Your mother said that Cyrus would tell us something.

**Cyrus:** Just head down this route and you'll see it.

[They run down the dark road. Sonic stops and runs over to his backpack.]

**Sonic:** Tails! You alright?

[Tails peaks out of the backpack.]

**Tails:** I'm alright, Sonic.

**Sonic:** Good! Did you stay inside the backpack?

[Tails blushes.]

**Tails:** Yeah...

**Sonic:** Great!

[Sonic picks up the backpack and straps it back on. He revs up and runs after the group.]

**39. Robotropolis, Parking Garage - Dawn**

[The Freedom Fighters stand inside a small garage. Inside rests a fortified van, a pink motorcycle, and a hoverboard. Cyrus and Trevor stand and present them.]

**Trevor:** Your mom told us to give these to you once you three reunited.

**Manic:** Radical! We have a cool happenin' dude for a mom!

**Sally:** Impressive, I must say.

**Rotor:** Awesome equipment! I've got to check that van out.

[Sonic shrugs.]

**Sonic:** So, now what?

**Sonia (voice):** Oh my gosh!

**Sonic:** What is it, sis?

[Sonia looks at a picture as she stands next to her motorcycle. Sonic and Manic stand next to Sonia to see the picture. It is a picture of Aleena holding onto her three infant children on her arms.]

**Sonia:** Don't I look cute?

**Sonic:** And that must be mom.

[Sonic sheds a tear.]

**Manic:** Think of it, we'll be with her someday.

**Sonic:** And overthrow Robotnik! But until then... my sister, Sonia... my brother, Manic...

**Sonia:** Our brother, Sonic...

**Manic:** We'll be one happy family!

**Sonic:** Group hug!

[The three share a group hug.]

**Sonia:** I love you guys.

**Sonic/Manic:** We love you too, sis.

[Sally approaches the group.]

**Sally:** I'm proud of you guys, but we really should head back to Knothole Village. Everyone would be wondering what happened to us.

**Sonic:** Right behind ya, Sal!

[Rotor, Antoine, Cyrus, and Trevor file into the van, Sonia and Bunnie hop onto the motorcycle, and Manic straps himself onto the hoverboard. Sonic and Sally climb into the van.]

**Sally:** You were really great today, Sonic Hedgehog.

**Sonic:** Thanks! What about yesterday?

**Sally:** What about it?

**Sonic:** Wasn't I great yesterday too?

**Sally:** Hmm... So-so.

**Sonic:** So-so?

**Sally:** Is there an echo?

**Sonic:** Well, what about the day before yesterday?

**Sally:** I don't remember the day before yesterday.

**Sonic:** Well I do, and I was great!

[Sonia turns to Bunnie.]

**Sonia:** Do they always argue like this?

**Bunnie:** You'll get used to it.

[The van revs up and the convoy rides out the garage. Aleena watches them leave down the road out of Robotropolis with tears in their eyes.]

**Aleena (narrating):** _My children had reunited._

[She looks up into the sky at three colored stars in the sky. One blue, one pink, and one green.]

**Aleena (narrating):** _As long as they where happy, I was happy. Someday, we'll all reunite and take down Robotnik. And I was wrong... we still are the happiest family in Mobius. Sonic, Sonia, Manic... I love you._

THE END


End file.
